1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus remotely controlled by displaying a cursor using a pointing device, and a method of controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that in a composite system constituted by a television apparatus and a connected external video apparatus such as a video recorder or a game console, both the television apparatus and the external video apparatus are controllable by using a remote controller of either the television apparatus or the external video apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-104505 discloses a display system which allows the remote controller of a television apparatus or the controller of a game console to control both of the television apparatus and the game console by connecting them using an HDMI cable and communicating CEC commands between them.
At the same time, pointing type remote controllers have become increasingly used instead of conventional button type remote controllers. The operation of a composite system using a pointing type remote controller is performed by operating a cursor for controlling a television apparatus or an external video apparatus displayed on each display screen through an input switching operation.
However, the display position of a cursor on a display screen has been determined separately by the television apparatus side and the external video apparatus side in existing systems. Hence, when the input is switched from a television apparatus screen to an external video apparatus screen, the position of a cursor after the switching is different from that before the switching, with no relationship therebetween. This often results in a user being unable to find the cursor after switching of the input, thereby lowering the operability and usefulness of switching between the television apparatus screen and the external video apparatus screen when using cursor-based pointing type remote controllers.